Sentinel Spy
by Asedian
Summary: Eleeris Moonleaf is a respected rogue of Darnassus with a hidden past, but when she was sent out on a particular mission, her life changed with the help of some unexpected people.
1. Shalandis Isle

Eleeris sighed as she saw the building that stood tall in the distance, she had been sent to a new location for work. Being a highly respected rogue of Darnassus, she obeyed the orders from those of a higher rank than herself. She tugged on Mistera's reins to speed up, with a roar the nightsaber ran towards the building that loomed ahead. She had to reach the building as fast as she could before she was seen by any members of the horde.

"Ah, miss Moonleaf, I trust you had a nice journey, I would like to welcome you to Shalandis Isle", a kaldorei woman was walking towards Eleeris with a friendly smile to welcome the new member of the group. Eleeris paused and swung herself off of Mistera's back to shake the hand of the woman that now stood in front of her. "It was a pleasant journey, thank you. Miss Feathermoon had told me that I was needed here for a job", the woman nodded with a smile and motioned for Eleeris to follow her inside the building. "That is correct, we need someone of your skill to help us find out any plans that the horde may have against our people. I am the leader here and I have seen what these brutes are capable of. Please refer to me as Lereia", the woman lead Eleeris down many corridors as the conversation carried on. Eleeris was looking around the building as they walked, sure that she would get lost in this place on her own. Lereia stopped as the pair reached a wooden door and went inside. The room was quite small with empty, with a table in the centre of the room.

The pair sat down and Lereia reached into her bag to pull out a piece of paper. "We're unsure what the horde are planning, but that's what you're here for. Not far from here is a Sin'dorei town, Tranquillien", Eleeris nodded and was intrigued to here what Lereia wanted her to do but didn't interrupt. "We need you to sneak into Tranquillien and look around for any information that could give us important warnings on future attacks", she paused and looked as Eleeris, hesitating on what she was about to say. "... But, there's a risk of getting caught by the guards. They walk around the outskirts of the town and they may see through your stealthing abilities", Eleeris nodded and thought about the risks in her head, knowing that if she was caught then she would be killed on the spot. With a sigh, Eleeris looked back at Lereia. "I am willing to take the risks, if it means that I will be able to protect my people", Lereia nodded and pushed the piece of paper over towards Eleeris, it was a contract. "I will need you to sign this, just in case anything does happen, we will be able to identify you", Eleeris slowly nodded and signed her name at the bottom.

She pushed the paper back over and thought about all the possibilities that could happen, _was it worth it?_ She could suffer a slow fate and be tortured by members of the horde, or she could be a hero and everyone speaks of her name around the cities back home. Lereia reached out and put the piece of paper back in her bag and waited patiently for Eleeris to gather her thoughts and ask any questions. Eleeris's mind was blank, questions were the last thing to be thinking about. She thought about her life and how this could be the end, not that she had much to lose anyway. She wasn't the type to make friends, she had one friend that she met in Stormwind. They met when the girl was trying to control her minions and learning the ways of a warlock, her name was Marena and she was human. Eleeris smiled at the thoughts of her old friend and how they went out fighting together, then her thoughts clouded over and she remembered hearing the news that her only friend was killed in battle. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the memories that made her miserable. Losing her only friend, someone that she felt cared.. It was all too much.

Time had flew by during the meeting and the moon could be seen glowing through the window. The candles on the table were flickering but starting to die out as the light in the room was starting to become dim. Eleeris stretched before standing up and picking up her bag, Lereia got up and held her hand out to Eleeris as gesture of sealing the deal. Lereia motioned for Eleeris to follow her out of the room and down the corridors, "I suppose you must be tired, allow me to show you your room", she smiled and stopped at a door at the end before reaching into her pocket to pull out a key. She put the key in Eleeris's hand and smiled, "If you need anything, please come find me", with that she walked away. Eleeris looked at the key and unlocked the door to walk into her room. It was nicer than she thought it would be, a bed was to the side of the room and a desk with a candle was on the opposite side. Eleeris kicked off her leather boots and dropped her bag to the floor. She took off her armor and shook her hair free from her helm with a sigh, the thoughts of today still ran through her mind but she was too tired to think straight. She blew out the candle and got into bed, tomorrow was another day.


	2. To Tranquillien

The sun was starting to glow over the trees in Ghostlands, but it didn't really brighten up the place that was cursed with the plague. The grass was still a dark colour and the trees were still dead, the sun was glistening on the few lakes that scattered around. At least Eleeris could see the pebble path that would lead her to Tranquillien, walking through the forests would be too risky. She remained in stealth as she crept along the path, making sure that no guards or members of the horde were nearby and notice her.

The walk was long and boring, she would of much rather ride with Mistera, but then she would be seen. The surrounding forests weren't interesting to look at, everything was dead and ugly. She remembered the forests of Teldrassil, those were much nicer than this place. A shiver made a way up Eleeris's spine as she looked at the plague that surrounded her, even the chill in the air was ghostly. She thought about how this place might of looked before the invasion of the scourge and the people that once lived here. Although she never had a chance to fight against the Lich King, she heard a lot about it when survivors walked through the streets of Stormwind.

Eleeris started to grow hungry from the long distance walking and found a spot at the foot of a tree to rest for a while, making sure that it was a safe place to stop. She slumped down and caught her breath before looking through her bag to find something that would help regain her energy. Bottles of poison were in her bag too and she thought about re-applying more poison to her daggers to be sure. Careful not to get any poison on her hands she coated her daggers in a sticky green substance and put the bottles back in her bag before pulling out some bread that she had made early this morning. She took a sip of her water and looked around to make sure that no one was nearby. She had to think about the places that she would look in Tranquillien, if the horde had plans, they wouldn't be easy to find. She tucked a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear and took another sip of water.

She got to her feet and swung her bag over her shoulder before walking on. Her feet were silent as she approached the town and she crept slowly as she saw the figure of to guards stood at the end of the path. They were stood proudly with their red armor on. Of course they were proud, they were the vain sin'dorei. She walked around the guards, walking between them would be a foolish move. Blood elves and the forsaken were walking around the town, too focused on their tasks and conversations. The inn was right in front of her, but they wouldn't hide plans in there. Eleeris looked around for more buildings and saw a small one to her right. Guards stood nearby, which raised suspicion that something was being hidden in there. Skeletons were running towards the town and the guards rushed off to stop them, a perfect chance to sneak in. She could hear the guards shouting to each other and the growls of beasts that were trying to run into the town. For a second, Eleeris paused and thought about the mission and if her life was worth risking just for a piece of information that she may never find. Although she only briefly knew her parents before she was sent to Northrend to fight, she knew that she'd be proud of her bravery as they had been before. Nervously she tucked a strand of her hair back and glanced around to ensure that it was still clear.

Eleeris approached the building and walked inside. Books were scattered all over the floor and objects were tipped over on the small table, _how was she supposed to find anything in this mess?_ She let out a quiet sigh and started to scan the table, nothing interesting was on there that caught her attention. She picked up a red leather book from the floor and started to look between the pages, with each flick of the page she was starting to lose hope in finding anything, but she couldn't fail her people. '_I'll never find-' _her thoughts were cut short when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She quickly turned around and stumbled backwards and hit the table at the sight of a guard stood directly in front of her, he glared at her with his fel tainted emerald eyes and a cold expression across his face. She reached for her daggers that were at her hips but it was too late, she had been caught. Her eyes widened with fear and she took a gulp, not daring a chance to look away from the guard. He approached her and raised his sword before the world went black.


End file.
